


Absolutely Smitten

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Addison arrives home late on Valentine's to the perfect surprise from her girlfriend and it turns out to be the best Valentine's Day she's ever had.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you all enjoy this heap of fluff that I wrote for the occasion, I had almost forgotten about Valentine's so I'm glad I managed to get this finished in time hahaha.

The attending's lounge was quiet when Addison finally made her way inside after her surgery. Her surgery had run overtime and almost everybody else had already headed home for the night. She took a glance at the clock and sighed, it was already half ten and she was still here. She had hoped she could finish early today because as cliche as it was she loved Valentine's Day and all the big romance gestures that went with it. She had hoped to spend as much of the day as she could with the woman she loved. Unfortunately being a surgeon didn't always allow for that. Addison was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a moment to notice Mark standing next to her locker, watching her with an almost knowing grin on his face. Like a child with some secret, he knew he couldn't tell but desperately wanted to.

"Mark, what are you still doing here?" She asked walking over to stand in front of him. "Don't you have a date?"

"Little Grey's only getting out of surgery now too so we're heading out to our double date with Torres and Robbins now, just came to pick her up. Plus, someone asked me to drop off a delivery." Mark explained winking at Addison as he said the last sentence. Addison was too exhausted after her surgery to question what Mark was trying to imply so instead she simply laughed at his strange mood and shook her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mark, enjoy your dinner."

"Happy Valentine's Day Red." Mark ruffled Addison's hair and pressed a quick, friendly kiss to her temple as he moved past her towards the door to leave.

Once Mark had left the room, letting the door swing close behind him, Addison shrugged off her labcoat and made her way over to her locker to get ready to leave for the night. It was only when she opened her locker door that she realised what Mark had meant by delivery. Gently laid inside was a bouquet of deep red roses, the stems wrapped in brown paper with a piece of red string tied around then. There was a white piece of card threaded onto the string but Addison didn't need to read it to know who they were from. Still, she smiled a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest when she turned it over and saw the neat handwriting printed on the back.

_Happy Valentine's Day Addison, I can't wait to see you when you get home. I love you so much. - Meredith._

Addison was certain she was the luckiest woman in the world when it came to her amazing girlfriend. Meredith wasn't the hopeless romantic type and she knew the holiday's had never been her favourite which always made her gestures that much more special. Knowing that Meredith tried because they were Addison's favourite times of the year. She took her phone from her locker and sent her a quick text to let her know she was on her way home and started to change as quickly as she could.

~~~

When Addison finally arrived at the house it was late and everything seemed still and silent. Part of her was worried that Meredith might already be asleep but as she climbed the front steps she could see around the edges of the curtains that the lights in the living room were still on. She unlocked the front door - the bouquet tucked carefully under her arm - and stepped inside. The house was warm unlike the bitter cold had started to settle for the night outside and there was an amazing smell of food suddenly reminding Addison that she hadn't eaten since lunch that day.

"You're home!" Meredith greeted her with a bright smile, sticking her head around the doorway. She stepped out into the hall and shut the door to the living room behind her before Addison could look inside.

"I'm home." Addison nodded walking over to kiss her gently, cupping her cheek in her hand. "And you recruited Mark to bring me flowers at the hospital."

Meredith laughed taking the flowers from her and leading her out to the kitchen to place the roses in a vase of water she had ready on the counter. Addison didn't pay any attention to the fact that Meredith took the longer route to the kitchen rather than straight through the living room. She placed the vase of flowers down in the centre of the kitchen island and moved to stand with her back leaning against it.

"He was here already picking up some stuff for Lexie and I wanted to surprise you so I asked him to hide them in your locker."

"Well, consider me pleasantly surprised." Addison grinned at her reaching out to take her hand in hers. "And what can I smell because I am absolutely starving."

"Just some pizza. I thought you would be so it arrived just before you did. Here take these into the living room for me." Meredith handed two plates and wine glasses over to her before grabbing the pizza box off the counter herself.

Addison stopped in her tracks when she finally turned to look into the living room. Meredith had switched off the lights when she first left the room and it was now only lit by the dozens of candles in varying sizes scattered across every surface. The warmth of the house that she had felt when she first walked in was coming from the roaring fire that was giving off a satisfying crackle. There was already a bottle of red wine laying on the plush fur rug in front of the fire.

"Mer," She gasped turning to look at her and she simply smiled back. It was more than she had expected tonight, especially with her coming home late but it was beautiful and it meant the world to her that she had put in this much effort.

"As I said, I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you love Valentine's Day." Meredith's voice was laced with a loving tone as she watched Addison's reaction.

"It's amazing Meredith, I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before making her way over to sit down in front of the fire, tucking her legs up underneath herself as she did.

Addison took a seat next to her and opened the bottle of wine pouring it into each of the glasses, taking her time to make sure she didn't spill any onto the rug below them and handed one over to Meredith who happily accepted it. Addison took a sip of her wine before tearing herself off a slice of pizza and immediately tucking into the food.

"Oh my god, this tastes amazing. I was so hungry." She groaned around a mouth full of pizza.

"You always are after surgery." Meredith chuckled at her girlfriend as she leaned forward and grabbed a slice for herself. She had started to learn little things like that about Addison since they started dating and now she always had some form of food ready for her when she got out of surgery, even if she still barely knew how to operate the oven without the risk of burning the house down.

"Did you get my little treats?" Addison asked once she had finished her slice. She had placed an order for her gifts for Meredith to be delivered today almost a month ago and she hoped everything had turned out okay with it.

"You mean the red velvet cupcakes and Victoria Secrets set that you had flown in from New York? Yes, they arrived this morning after you left. You really don't anything halfway do you?" She teased lifting her hand to wipe away a bit of sauce from Addison's mouth. She leaned into the contact and smiled at her.

"What can I say, I have a taste for the finer things in life." Addison laughed shifting to sit closer to Meredith so she could lean into her side while they ate together.

"I loved them, Addie, thank you." Meredith dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her even closer to her. "I have another surprise for you after dinner."

"Oh yeah?" Addison questioned looking up at her curious expression. "I can't wait."

They spent the rest of their time eating swapping comfortable conversation about their days, from Addison's surgery to what Meredith had heard about everyone else's plans for the night. Nights like this were perfect, it was easy conversation and even when it occasionally fell into silence while they ate it never felt awkward. Addison was beyond grateful that she had someone she could be this close with and she cherished every minute.

Once they finished their food Meredith folded the box over again and tossed it out of the way while Addison topped up their glasses, emptying the bottle of wine. The fire had died down to a calmer flame now and they knew it had to be late, nearing almost midnight but neither of them seemed to care. They had the next day off and it didn't matter if they slept in, in fact, it sounded rather ideal. Addison had stretched herself out across the rug, her head resting on Meredith's shoulder while she warmed her feet in front of the fire, her heels now kicked off on the floor next to them. Meredith gently held Addison's face in her hand, tilting her chin up so she was looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you, Addison. I never thought I could love one person in my life this much until I met you, and you drove me crazy when I first met you. You were so confident and I was so terrified of the way you made me feel. I never thought you could feel that way about me too until that first night that you told me you loved me and I fell even harder for you. I don't ever want to lose that feeling. I was afraid to tell you how I felt then but now I want to be able to tell you every single day."

"Meredith," Addison said slowly as she moved to sit up properly in front of her. Her heart was racing at the possibility of what Meredith was about to say. "What are you saying?"

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery," Meredith slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal a simple silver band ring with a large diamond sitting on top of it. "I am asking you to marry me." 

Addison could feel tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes as she stared at her in shock. She felt frozen to the spot at first, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was certain that it had to be a dream. But the nervous look on her face as she waited for her response told her this was real, Meredith actually wanted to marry her. Before Meredith could say anything else Addison threw her arms around her neck knocking them both back onto the rug as she landed on top of her. There were now tears falling freely down her cheeks as she pressed kisses all over Meredith's face.

"Is that a yes?" Meredith laughed breathlessly as she tightened her arms around her waist not wanting to let go of her a second sooner than she had to.

"Yes! Yes, yes it's a yes. Of course, it's a yes." Addison gushed finally stopping her assault of kisses so she could let Meredith slip the ring onto her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Meredith whispered brushing Addison's tears away while she pulled her into a deep loving kiss, holding the woman she planned on spending the rest of her life with in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests! I now also have a Ko-Fi which you can find under the same name.


End file.
